


La perversione delle palline da tennis

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La perversione delle palline da tennisFandom: OriginalePairing: Pallina da tennis/ Racchetta da tennisPrompt “Colpiscimi più forte!”





	La perversione delle palline da tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La perversione delle palline da tennis  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Pairing: Pallina da tennis/ Racchetta da tennis  
> Prompt “Colpiscimi più forte!”

Chi meglio delle racchette da tennis erano conoscenza delle vene perverse delle palline da tennis? Loro erano le sole a sapere quanta lussuria emanassero quanto gridavano: “Colpiscimi più forte!”  
Erano così dannatamente meravigliose che le loro reti si drizzassero completamente quando la loro perfetta rotondità le sfiorava fin dentro le loro viscere.  
Insomma non erano solo le palle a provare piacere duranti quelle intense attività e nessuna di loro poteva trattenersi dall’urlare: “Ti farò godere come una maialina!”  
Alla fine tutte loro avevano una relazione sessuale e godevano talmente tanto durante le partite che aspettavano con ansia ogni incontro per poter provare orgasmi sempre più intensi.


End file.
